Perry The Platypus & Brittney The Bunny Story
by Britsta18
Summary: Two Agents has to pair up and fight crime, Are they gonna fight each other or are they ever gonna get along read and see what else goes on in the story in the story of these secret agents!


Chapter 1

The meeting

One day Perry was called in for his mission on his communicator from Monogram himself and then quickly Perry went quietly away from his owners Phineas and Ferb

To go to the top secret agency to meet Monogram, But then all the sudden there was a bunny there with a fedora on the turquoise blue platypus walked securely and distinctive of the bunny's presence. All the sudden the Bunny quickly turned and faced Perry Shocked, but ready to fight and prepare for a battle.

In a big loud voice over the big computer screen Monogram speaks "Agent P!! Agent B!! Enough we have to work in progress or Doofenshmirtz is going to rule the whole Tri-State Area and the Agency will be caput got it!!!" The both of them quickly looked at the screen and quickly looked at each other and quickly turned away in anger. "Listen Agent P I know your not going to like this but the agency has organized a partnership ordeal and now all agents has to have a partner, so your paired up with Agent B. and that not all your wrist communicators can let you talk in human, change into a human or just be your normal selves. Green button is human talking, Red is Change into a human, and Blue means change into normal selves. Got it Agents B and P!!" Said Monogram seriously.

Agent B and P nodded to Monogram seriously. "Now then go defeat Doofenshmirtz!!" Said Monogram serious and proudly.

Chapter 2

The Mission!!

Off goes Agent B and P both went on the helicopter, but wait there's only one parachute Both agent B and P were fighting over until, Agent B fell over falling straight but not screaming or wailing arms or legs the bunny went. Agent P went down with the parachute, opened and grabbed the bunny on time before the bunny even fell in the great bad defeat. Agent P Pressing on the Green button, Same with Agent B they started to talk. "What the fuck were you trying to do or trying to prove you crazy fucker!" Agent P said in a manly deep and angry voice. "You're the one that knocked me the fuck over bitchy, angry, little piss ass Platypus! Said the Bunny Crying almost but pissed off not even showing a tear drop off her furry cheeks. That's until Agent P knew, this wasn't no guy bunny!?! it was a girl Bunny!! Her voice tender but deepened but how she yelled it was like a microphone buzzed right into your ear and break the ear drums. She turned off her green button on her wrist communicator not talking any more. Agent P trying to talk to her still. "Listen what's your name Agent B!" Agent P said still growing Impatient and no anticipation of talking, still Agent B ignoring him still and not talking to him. "Listen I know you're not liking me and probably hating me right now but we're really not here to do a pussy pouting contest princess bitchy, so lets go and get this done and over with!!" Says Agent P with no anticipation and really serious. He turns off the green button and picks up the pissed off Agent B and lands the parachute. Agent B quickly pushes Him off of her and they both moved on the top of the roof steadily and swiftly, that's until they seen a door entrance and took it going downstairs and both surprised attacked Doofenshmirtz. "Perry the Platypus!?!…and um I guess Bunny?? Get the hell off of me you pesky varmints!!" Said Doofenshmirtz throwing both in a cage and locks it. "Now That I have you both trapped I may tell you what I am doing today as my evil scheme…With Out Any Fucking interruptions!!! So here we go, when I was a little less evil when I was a young boy, I always dreamed about being a strip club owner. So you see Perry the Platypus and….Bunny I came up with a plan to destroy all the strip clubs and make me the only Tri-State Area's Strip club. Evil but sexy strippers and nice ice bar drinks. For I will be the bartender and all the ladies will gather money from the men and the men Strippers will gather money from the women!! With the

Strip-club-nator" Said the evil Doofenshmirtz cackling. The Bunny unwillingly sawed through the metal bars with her metal nail filer. Agent P and Agent B got out. Agent P beat Doofenshmirtz Ass and Agent B hit the destruct button. Quickly Agent P and B quickly jumped off the building and flying with their gliders, They finally landed safely on a side walk. They quickly put the gliders away and pushed the green and the red Buttons on their communicators. Perry turned into a skinny a little strong looking Green, turquoise, haired looking teenager boy and the innocent little bunny turned into a skinny black and red haired teenager girl. They both took off the fedoras and stared at each other. "So like I said earlier what's your name Agent B?" Said Perry Smiling now. "Its Brittney and yours?" Says Brittney trying to not giggle "Its Perry and I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't of been such a bad ass hero and maybe start looking after my team mates more." Said Perry with guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry too Perry its just that I have no home or owners, I'm a wilderness Bunny my family still live in a hole I have a brother but he's in Northwest University for bunnies and me I'm lost and have no home to go to." Said Brittney Crying "shhhh its ok Brittney I will find you some new owners….Oh wait a minute!! I have a girl that might even like you and we can live in the same family!! Her name is Candace, Candace Flynn is her name!!" said Perry happy and hugging Brittney close but caring, that's until Brittney faints in his arms. "Brittney,Brittney,Brittney you ok Brittney?" Brittney wakes up and feeling dizzy now. "What happened did I faint or something??" says the confused but dizzy Brittney. "I don't know but are you dizzy? Because I can take you home." Says the concerned Perry. "yeah please take me Perry." Brittney Pleaded and Perry took her in his arms and started carrying her, took both of their wrist communicators and turned the red and green buttons off, forages the note, makes a collar and puts both around her neck and turned the blues one on. They both sat next to each other in the back yard of the Flynn's house. Candace, Ferb and Phineas walked in the backyard and saw Perry and Brittney laying on the soft green grass. Candace finds a note and collar on Brittney's neck to take care of her and to feed her properly. hugging Brittney a little and adoring her sweet red and black fur colors, while phineas and ferb take turns hugging Perry. Candace runs in and asks her mom if she can keep Brittney and shows her the note and her mom says yes that Candace can keep Brittney and that night while everyone sleep both agents have a family of their own, agency is secure and safe of secrecy, Candace happy with a new pet, Brittney happy to find a new home and owner, the day saved by the Brittney and Perry from Doofenshmirtz. I guess all dreams do come true in their own special ways. Thee end.


End file.
